A Dalmatian Plantation Home (Epilogue)
Cruella, Jasper and Horace are finally defeated and their cars are destroyed in the process. The gang returned to Roger and Anita's home when the gang suddenly stopped. Ratchet: Well, the deed's done. Vixen: Don't you want to see Roger and Anita again? Ratchet: ...We can't. Kiva: Huh? Why not?? Ratchet: Killer Croc is still out there and Peter Pan's the only person who can find him. If we stop Croc, it'll stop Ch'rell's return too. Kiva, I know you are concern about us stopping an uprising. Kiva: I know I am. Sasha: Kiva, Ch'rell is too dangerous for you. We're only concern for your safety, despite everything you have done for us. Whether or not you joined the fight is entirely up to you. We can't make decisions for you. You would've hated that fact otherwise. Kiva: I know and...you're right. Ch'rell is too dangerous for me. Ratchet: We have a favor for you, if that's okay. Kiva: Sure. What's up? Ratchet: Detective Yin said that someone named Raine Sage is in the Hawaiian Islands. Something tells me we might need someone like her on the team, but then again, she might need help. Can you do some recon there for us? Kiva: Sure. I can do that. If I find anything, you'll be the first to know. Ratchet: Thanks, pal. Sasha: Honestly, we can't thank you enough. I almost wish you are one of us. Kiva: I know. It would've been awesome. Ratchet: As much as I want you in for a fair trial, we better focused on finding Killer Croc first. Can you do the honors for us? Kiva: Sure. - Ratchet and the gang waved goodbye to both Kiva and Vixen as they have been transported to the starship. Kiva came to the realization that they set up her as a hero in London this time for returning the stolen puppies. Vixen: Something wrong, Kiva? Kiva: Just a...suspicion that I was set up. Vixen: How's that? Kiva: I don't know how, but Ratchet and the others are treating me like a hero. Vixen: That's because you acted with your heart's content. That makes you special. Kiva: Gosh... Do you think so? Vixen: Yeah, I believe so. Kiva: Thanks, Vixen. - Both Pongo and Perdita barked and ran into the house, with both Roger and Anita happy to see them, as well as Kiva and Vixen. Roger: Kiva, you're back! Anita: You bring our dogs back for us? Kiva: Well, I had some help. Roger: Where's Ratchet? Vixen: In another mission, but he lets me tell you that Kiva is a brave hero. - Vixen's persuasion caught Kiva off-guard. Kiva: Y-yeah. - Roger, Anita and Nanny then count the remaining puppies Pongo and Perdita rescued, leading to a total of... Roger: A hundred and one! Anita: Where do they all come from? Vixen: It's a long story. Roger: Ah, heck. We'll keep them. Kiva: Wonderful. - Roger thinks that he might have a dalmatian plantation home and finds a new lyrics for a song he is currently working. All of the dogs, Nanny, Kiva and Vixen tuned into the song themselves, but waking up the citizens of London once again. Next morning, the screen showed Vicki Vale and her latest news report, and Kiva is invited for an interview. Vicki: Welcome back to the Vicki Vale Show. We just heard that the fifteen stolen dalmatian puppies have been returned home safely. Joining me today is Kiva, the Keyblade warrior who is with the Galactic Rangers during her stay in London for seven months. Kiva, thanks for joining us today. Kiva: Glad to be here, Vicki. Vicki: Let's be real for a second, girl to girl, if you don't mind. Kiva: Not at all. What's up? Vicki: Now that Roger Ratcliffe's new song based on Cruella de Vil became a huge hit, people are actually beginning to see what she truly is. How do you feel about that? Kiva: Well, at this point, one part of the song is true for Cruella. "She ought to be locked up and never released". Her obsession has gotten the better of her in the end. Vicki: That's so true, Kiva. Even though both Jasper and Horace are now behind bars for the crime, Cruella herself has been restricted by a restraining order to stores and people like Roger and Anita. Does that mean she'll be able to move on after the murder attempt plot? Kiva: That I believe maybe the case. However, Cruella is not gonna give up that easy. Vicki: Her obsession for furred spots is ultimately her greatest strength, yet she is used both Jasper and Horace to commit the theft. ...Let's change things a bit and moved to the main subject. Ratchet and the Galactic Rangers proved their valor and courage by stopping dangerous criminals like Slade Wilson. What was your experience when dealing with him in Witch Mountain? Kiva: Well, my experience with Slade Wilson back in Witch Mountain was terrifying. He used a magic lamp to create a base of operations for himself, but we put a stop to him. Vicki: Which would explain Slade behind bars in Arkham Asylum. With Cell gone, the team go on a quest to find a special star. Can you tell what kind of star is it? Kiva: To be clear, Vicki, it's a crystal called the Fulcrum Star. It's the only source needed for the Obsenian Eye, kinda like a telescope. Vicki: You even protected a young boy from Denzel Crocker in Las Vegas, is that right? Kiva: Yeah, that was Timmy Turner. The poor kid must've recovered from that encounter by now. - Back in the starship, Silver looks at the television and sees Kiva being interviewed with Vicki Vale. Ratchet and the others came by soon after. Silver: Hey, look at this, captain. Ratchet: Kiva's first interview.. Sasha: You said that you send a message to people of Earth, did you? Ratchet: Yeah, I did. I think it's about time to let Kiva give some spotlight. Vicki: And now, you saved all 99 dalmatian puppies from Cruella de Vil, with help of course. People in certain states in the world called you a hero, but most think that you have to try harder than stopping a pirate curse or preventing attempted murder, still casing you as a vigilante. Ellen Yin believes that you may want to be in the rangers as soon as possible. But, we want to know your own choices, Kiva. What will be your choice, if you are willing to take it? Kiva: Well, Vicki, I've been joining other adventure teams besides the Galactic Rangers. Like the Saga Unit Patrol Squad 1. Vicki: That's quite a mouthful, don't you think? Kiva: I know, but I guess I'll just roll with the team name like that. Vicki: Speaking of teams, is there anything you like to say to the Galactic Rangers? They might be watching this program. Kiva: As a matter of fact, yes. I liked to. Vicki: Go ahead, then. - Kiva turned to one of the cameras, with the gang watching her from the starship. Kiva: Ratchet, you and the others are the best. I know I did the right thing, bringing you guys to Earth and reforming the Galactic Rangers again, instead of Q-Force. Anyhow, good luck on your journeys. You may need it. Vicki: That's a good speech, Kiva. Sasha: She's right, you know. We need a lot of luck as we can get. Ratchet: Yeah. Terra: Captain, one of the teams she mentioned. Should we meet up with them? Ratchet: It's Kiva's call, not mine. Besides, she's happy where she belongs in. - The gang smiled at Kiva, who shaked Vicki's hand and the episode ends. Category:Scenes